<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (definitely not) Gay Struggles of Iris Payton-Brinley by vexxedBereavement (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281882">The (definitely not) Gay Struggles of Iris Payton-Brinley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vexxedBereavement'>vexxedBereavement (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LPS - Stepsisters (Web Series), The Littlest Pet Shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Drabble, F/F, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, LETS GO LESBIANS, Pining, Please read, Short, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, and no one will read, did i write a fic at three am, for an lps series no one has heard of, i dont answer to authority, i dunno im gay, i expect this to flop so hard, i have no clue where this takes place in canon, if this gets more than one udos ill be blown away, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vexxedBereavement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is <em>not</em> gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iris Payton-Brinley/Allison Brinley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The (definitely not) Gay Struggles of Iris Payton-Brinley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why did i write this? i dunno read it anyways</p><p>the series this is based on is LPS:Stepsisters by TytoVortex on youtube. go check it out, it good</p><p>EDIT: HOLY SHIT YALL THIS FIC GOT 2 KUDOS??? HOW???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay. She isn’t. That makes it sound like she’s trying to convince someone, which is untrue. It’s just something she needs to preface the rest of this story with. The fact that she is 100% </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay. (Not that that would be a bad thing, per se. Jay is gay and that’s fine. It’s just that Iris is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not gay and there’s nothing more that needs to be said on the matter.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She has</span>
  <em>
    <span> proof</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> D̶o̶ ̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶a̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶o̶f̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶a̶i̶g̶h̶t̶-̶n̶e̶s̶s̶?̶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has liked a boy before. A cute boy named Camden Connaway. He was 14, she was 12.  He lived across from her at-the-time foster parents and was friends with their biological son, so he was at the house a lot. He didn’t talk to her very much but he had nice brown hair and big blue eyes and played football in the yard while Iris watched from the porch. He had a subtle southern twang because he was from Tennessee but moved away when he was young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cute. She wanted him to talk to her more. He had straight white teeth and an accent and he smiled at her when he saw her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iris is not gay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because she is decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a reason all the boys drool at her adopted sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it has a lot to do with her chest. And her hair. And her dainty little wrist and striking blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her pretty smile and the way she laughs at cats when they sit in boxes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Iris is not gay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is definitely not gay and she is certainly not gay for Allison Fucking Brinley.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her adopted sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. She has not thought about kissing the lipstick off her mouth or holding her hand or licking her neck and she has </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not thought about licking her thighs-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris is not gay.  It’s that simple. So for Chloe to insinuate that she is, is a bit weird to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simple as that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison Brinley is hot and that’s objective and</span>
  <em>
    <span> Iris is not gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she were gay (which she isn’t) that would just be another oddity to add to the list. She doesnt need any more of those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris is not gay, no matter what Chloe says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simple as that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you dont know and i dont either. drop a kudos all of them are greatly appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>